Baking
by Arriannarere
Summary: Ciel tries to make Ginger snap cookies ,but Sebastian refuses to wait. Yaoi BoyxBoy Smut Lemon Figging (There's a reason why he's baking GINGER snaps) I have no comment for this. I was bored and sleepy so this happened.


**Warning:**

**This story contains Smut, figging, hints of masturbation, oral sexy, Yummy yaoiness, Cooking, Anal,Stripping, OLIVE OIL, KITCHEN COUNTERS, UNUSED COOKIE DOUGH, AND HARDCORE Fluff x3**

**I'll update ALL of my stories by September, moving takes time so I wrote this little thing for my watchers and followers **

"F..Fuck", the younger man groaned as he felt big,cold hands wrap themselves around his waist. He struggled to stay calm as Sebastian nipped and sucked on the on his neck. Ciel pulled away trying to finish the ginger snap cookies he was previously working on ,but his lover was being too difficult to try to talk to. The smaller man turned around allowing the demon of a lover to ravish his neck again. Sebastian smirked as Ciel let him slide his hands up his chest to remove the flimsy cream colored shirt. Taking his time, Sebastian unbuttoned the shirt, he slowly licked the soft ivory skin of his lover and smiled knowing that no one else had had such an honor as he did at this moment. The bluenette moaned at the feeling of the older man's hot wiggling tongue lightly dancing over his nipple. Sebastian lifted up the small man before slamming him onto the sturdy marble counter top.

"Damn it...Sebastian", Ciel moaned even louder as the man tugged off his pants, revealing his manhood to anyone who dared to look inside of the window. "Sebastian...we're in the kitchen!" Sebastian ignored the small man's reasoning before snatching off his boxers and throwing them on the tiled floor  
"NNNG STOP IT! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"  
Sebastian bit his lip before removing his own clothes. Slow and tantalizingly he stripped for Ciel, he wanted to show him that every part of himself was devoted to his master and that every part of the masters' body was his.  
Ciel blushed as he watched the man he loved so much doing everything he could to make him more comfortable. Ciel laid completely on the cold counter and spread his legs as far as he could. Sebastian took it as a sign and quickly removed the rest of his clothing.  
Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled at him, not in a creepy way, but in a loving lustful way. Sebastian leaned over to move the cookies materials out of the way ,but stopped when his eyes rolled over the ginger root.  
Sebastian ran over to the cabinet and pulled out some olive oil. Sebastian smirked at his master , who was now blushing as his weeping member twitched, and walked over to his again.  
"Mmmmm~"  
Sebastian grabbed the left over ginger root and generously poured olive oil all over it.  
"Do you want me?" Sebastian asked rubbing the olive oil over the root.  
"Just take me Sebastian!"  
"Not yet me lord"  
"...What?" Ciel closed his legs only for them to be pried apart again.  
"Show me how much you want me"  
The younger man bit his lip as the taller man slowly pushed the ginger inside of him. Ciel mewled as it lightly burned more as more juice seeped out. "AHH SE..SHIT", Sebastian pulled the root out slowly before roughly pushing it back into the orifice. Ciel gasped as the root leaked more juices out, causing him to tighten up around it. Sebastian tugged his master upward, kissing every available part of skin before making him sit up.  
"Fuck yourself"  
Ciel laughed before looking at the man with wide eyes.  
"Are you mad?! I can't..with you here!"  
"Well pretend I'm not here"

iel huffed out before siting up, his knees folded under him. Ciel wanted to cry as he felt the root inside of him, the feeling made him want to scream yet made him want to fuck someone. Ciel slowly pulled the root out and slid the greased up thing back in. Ciel twitched and closed him eyes trying hard to look sexy but still show Sebastian how much he needed every inch of him.  
"Mmmm~Right fucking there!" , Ciel squeaked trying to make Sebastian fuck him already.  
"Ahh~"  
"Ciel slowly bounced on the root making Sebastian reach for his own needy, growing erection.  
"Right there"  
'fuck'  
"AHH"  
'fuck Ciel'  
"AHH SEBASTIAN"  
'shit'  
Sebastian slammed Ciel on his back and pulled out the abused ginger root.  
Sebastian pushed apart his legs and used his still gloved fingers to open up the used hole.  
Ciel moaned again as Sebastian slithered his tongue into him and simultaneously reached up to stoke his master's member.  
Sebastian pulled his tongue out before using both his hands to 'help' Ciel.  
Sebastian took Ciel's manhood in both hands before taking the tip into his mouth.  
Ciel ran his fingers across his neck, letting the cold digits cool off the hot, sweaty man.  
Sebastian ran his hands up the fully hard shaft before twirling his tongue around. Ciel tried to stay quiet but failed when his lover softly sucked on the slit.  
The taller man opened his mouth wider and easily slid Ciel's member fully in his mouth.  
Sebastian reached down again, slowly rolling Ciel's balls in his hands. Ciel shouted as he felt Sebastian completely take over his body.  
"Pop"  
Sebastian pulled Ciel out of his mouth before gently rubbing himself around the younger man's entrance.  
"Is your dick lip balm or something? Fucking do it!"  
Sebastian sighed before thrusting himself into the whining man. Ciel yelled as he felt himself being stretched wider than ever before.  
Sebastian leaned up to kiss away Ciel's tears before slowly thrusting again and waiting to see if Ciel would say anything.  
After a few moments of silence and careful nodding, Sebastian started to move again. Ciel gasped and moaned with every thrust, clawing at his lover's once flawless back and neck.  
Ciel shuttered and gasped until he felt his stomach churn and twist.  
"AH...I.. I think...I'm gonna..AHHH"  
Ciel came slathering both of their chests with his seed and clenching around Sebastian. Sebastian pushed himself in as far as he could before pulling out and covering the counter with seed as well.  
Both men gasped trying to catch their breath before even attempting to get up.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes Master? Sebastian groaned sill slumped over Ciel's body.  
"I..love you..." Ciel turned his head before attempting to sit up again.

"Not because of the sex or any.."  
Sebastian leaned up and attacked Ciel's lips. Silence taking over the room as the two exchanged sweet kisses.  
"I love you too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I have no comments for this one, Hope you liked it. Ummmm I'm moving soon so I won't be able to update until the end of August or the first week of September. Love you guys!


End file.
